The inventive concept generally relates to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device, and more particularly, to a method of fabricating an integrated circuit device using a quadruple patterning technology (QPT) process.
Manufacturing integrated devices with high integration density may include forming fine patterns. To form a large number of devices in a small area, reducing sizes of individual devices may be beneficial, and thus reducing a pitch of patterns desired to be formed and a gap between the patterns may also be beneficial. As the design rules of semiconductor devices are rapidly reduced, forming fine patterns having fine pitches may not be easy due to a resolution limit in photolithography processes. Therefore, fabrication methods allowing fine patterns to be formed within a resolution limit in photolithography processes have been developed.